


Gonna Love You As You Are, You're A Superstar

by ImmoralOwl



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Drag Queens, F/M, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lipsyncing, Love, M/M, Short & Sweet, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-02
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-07 22:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12242151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmoralOwl/pseuds/ImmoralOwl
Summary: Trinket lipsyncs for her life and Kraglin's heart.Or the AU where Yondu's a Centaurian RuPaulFor Yondu Week day 7: Alternate Universe





	Gonna Love You As You Are, You're A Superstar

Designated driver isn’t very much fun, oh sure it’s a bit of fun to watch the people you’re with make asses of themselves and know they’ll regret everything they did come morning, but they’re making asses of themselves which you have to keep apologizing for or you’ll be shot right along with the rest of them and trying to listen to someone slur out the same thing they’ve said 10 times is enough when you’re only babysitting one drunk, half a dozen of them is too much.  
Kraglin’s been driving them around to club hop for hours and he only agreed to this because it’s his boss’s bachelor party.  
It was do this or get fired and even though he has a new one already with Stakar Inc. that will be paying him triple what he’s getting now he still doesn’t want his track record to show he got fired, he’s going to walk in after the weekend and quit anyway then leave on his first assignment far from Xandar.

They end up at a drag club, everyone’s too wasted to ask Kraglin how he knows about the place.  
The only thing any of them care about is more booze and the hot women singing on stage and shaking around.  
They cheer and shout while Kraglin waits, the best part of the night's show is about to happen, it’s when the owner comes out and sings her theme.  
He hopes his companions quiet down enough he can pretend it’s just him and Trinket in the place and she’s signing just for him like he always does when he comes here.

All the other Queens gather on stage and give their bows, then one of them announces is’t time for the ultimate performer and introduces the owner and real star of the club.  
The first bars of Trinket’s theme song play and they exit to either side of the stage.  
Trinket comes out in a seductive strut wearing a thigh length tight glittery red dress, it’s the same shade as her shoulder length wavy hair.  
She has on brown boots that come up almost to the dress, the golden heels are shaped like arrows and Kraglin once saw her whip a boot off mid show and chuck it from where she was at the bar across the room at a patron who wouldn’t get off stage and leave her girls alone, the guy lost an eye and Kraglin lost his heart.  
Her lipstick and eyeshadow are both the same shade red as her eyes and all the red really makes the blue of her Centaurian skin stand out.  
Her hypnotizing lips begin to move, lipsyncing to the words.

‘One Dream, The Will To Fight  
And All We Can Do Is Laugh  
This Time, You Got It Right  
And No One Can Take It Back’

Kraglin can’t help but smile, the others at the table snicker and even though they’re trying to whisper they’re practically shouting.

‘They Tried To Keep You Down  
But There's No Denying You're A’

 

They ask each other where the real star is because all they see is an old fatty.  
Trinket isn’t deaf, she turns up the volume on the microphone she’s holding so the song plays louder to drown them out and over exaggerates singing the lyrics as she continues after she flips them off.

‘Champion, Greatest Of Them All  
You're A Champion, Never Gonna Fall  
You're A Champion, Still Standing Tall  
You're A Champion, And You'll Always Be A Hero  
Nobody Wins By Playing Small  
Remember Who You Really Are  
Fearless And Beautiful  
A Child Of A Shinin' Star’

 

Kraglin thinks about how beautiful she is, how he’d like to take her to see the stars with him.  
His new job will have him out there bouncing between planets a lot.  
Which is a shame because he’s going to miss coming here so often.

‘And When Your Stories Told And The Truth Unfolds  
They Will Sing Your Praises Loud  
'cause Your Stories Gold, If The Truth Be Told  
With All The Children Singing  
You're A Champion, Greatest Of Them All  
You're A Champion, Never Gonna Fall  
You're A Champion, Still Standing Tall  
You're A Champion, And You'll Always Be A Hero’

Kraglin wonders like he always does listening to the lyrics why she chose this as her theme.  
What her stories are, what tried to tear her down so she can still be standing tall.  
He wonders what she looks like under all the makeup and the wig.  
He only has a few more days here and then he’s going to be starting his new job, he’ll only be able to stop by here every few months maybe if he’s lucky.

His current co-workers are out the door before the audience even starts clapping, something about the food cart outside and having the munchies.  
Kraglin stays, one of the best parts of Trinket’s performance is watching her leave the stage, that glorious booty swaying back and forth as she sashays away.  
She really is a champion.

Kraglin figures it’s the last time he might ever get to see her and gathers up all the confidence he can before he sneaks backstage to the dressing rooms.  
The door to Trinkets is open and he stands in the doorway watching, she’s already half transformed back to the man underneath the woman.  
She has brown leather pants on and no shirt.  
There’s a scars all over, a horrific one down the middle of her back that leads up under the wig and when she takes the wig off Kraglin can see some kind of implant that resembles a red mohawk on top of her head.  
As soon as the wig is no longer obscuring the view in the mirror Trinket’s out of the chair and whirls around to glare daggers at Kraglin.

“Shows over, get tha fuck out” she snarls “unless ya see something ya want”.  
Her voice is rough, harsh, like splintering wood and Kraglin can’t help comment that it’s just as perfect as the one she pretends to sing with before he does something stupid.  
“And what if I do see something I want?” it’s out before Kraglin can stop himself from saying it and well he’s come this far, might as well keep going, “I been watchin you for a long time Trinket”.  
Trinket grabs a face cloth off the vanity and rubs it down her face.  
“Ain’t no Trinket here no more, just Yondu Udonta” he says as he crosses his arms over his chest when done and looks to the side of the room.  
He’s noticed Kraglin, guy comes in every payday and never pays much attention to anything until he starts his act.  
Something about the way this guy looks at his stage persona like they’re the only two people in the room while it’s going on, the only two people on the whole damn planet, makes him a little uncomfortable and excited at the same time.  
He’s making that same face now, blue-grey eyes sparkling and looking like what’s under the pretty makeup is just as beautiful.  
He can’t take that look.

“What cha’ want mister”  
“Names, Kraglin Obfonteri and umm… uh well I don’t really know. I mean I kinda never expected I’d even get this far. You like coffee?”  
Yondu’s taken aback for a minute, this cute guy wants to buy him a coffee even after seeing all the scars and ugly?  
He’s not sure why he nods or goes out the front when he’s done getting ready to leave for the night.  
He could have gone out the back, ducked Obfonteri altogether, told his boys at the door to not let him in again.  
Instead he finds himself on the sidewalk outfront smiling at a lanky dork leaning on the lightpost who’s been waiting just for him.

They spend the night talking at a never closing diner and he’s not sure why it’s so easy to spill his guts out to Kraglin or why Kraglin answers every question with nothing but honesty but something about it just feels so natural, like they’ve done this a million times in some alternate universe and it’s spilling over here to this one.  
It’s almost 3am when Kraglin stands bolt upright and yells “aw shit” before looking thoughtful and sitting back down laughing.  
Yondu raises an eyebrow and Kraglin tells him about the aholes he was with earlier that said those mean things during the performance and how he was supposed to take them home.  
“If ya gotta go…” he trails off, and kicks himself for feeling a little disappointed at the fact that Kraglin is going to head off.  
“Nah they either took their food to the park and still passed out or I’m fired” he chuckles “was going to quit anyhow got a new job start of the week anyway”.  
“Where at? Ya still gunna come by the club?” not that he cares, it’s just kind of nice to have a regular that appreciates him.  
“Stakar Inc. got my own ship, big paycheck, nice package deal and all. Going to be dropping packages and picking up shipments and stuff all on my lonesome”.

There’s some kind of acid reflux there from all the coffee when he hears it, Kraglin’s only going to be around maybe once every 3-6 months too.  
There’s some awkward silence and Yondu finds himself admitting he’s jealous and he’s always wanted to explore the stars as he stares into his empty cup, holding it tightly like maybe if he doesn’t let go the night won’t end.  
Almost immediately and all too hernest Kraglin blurts “you can always come with me, I’m allowed to take a plus one around with me”.  
They spend another two hours together and by the time they finish talking they know more about each other than either has admitted to anyone else in years, or ever.  
Yondu has to do paperwork for the club, Kraglin has to get ready for his first trip, neither of them are good with drawn out goodbyes so they end it all with a quick kiss and a “see ya around” and “see you later”.

Later turns out to be 5 hours.  
There’s pounding on Kraglin’s door and there stands Trinket in her full glory, done up prettier than she’s ever been in the club with a rolling suitcase behind her.  
“Can we leave sooner?”

Come Monday, there’s a notice on Club Eclector saying under new management, Kraglin’s boss has a note on his desk that just says “so long a*hole, Obfonteri xoxox” and the president of Stakar Inc is still smiling after seeing off his latest hire and his plus one.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Superstar" and lyrics are "Campion" both by RuPaul


End file.
